All I Want
by MahfaeraakTahrodiis
Summary: Edward is the kind of guy people gravitate to. It's all getting old for him until he meets a stunning young girl who not only gets his interest, but won't give him the time of day. Edward's new obsession leads him to new experiences, some life changing, some not so pleasant. With past and present threats abound... anything could happen. Mature themes, OOC, AU.Bella(V)Edward(H)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello everyone! This is my first Twilight story. I have always wanted to write one, so it is really exciting to be able to do this. This story will have everything. Swearing, smut (I am very new to that so I will be very afraid to post my lemons. Please constructive criticism with a small dosage of reality. I need people to be honest so I won't screw up the next one), killing, violence. Bella and Edward will be OOC and it will be an AU.**

**If you don't like, don't read. If you under 18, please don't read. I would love for everyone to read my stories, but I know the realities of this kind of website.**

**I do not have a beta, but hopefully someone wouldn't mind volunteering eventually? I have a special needs child, a family, and writing 7 and publishing 3 stories as we speak. I will try to post at the minimum of a couple to a few weeks. Who knows? Maybe your reviews will draw out more inspiration so I can pump it out quicker? Please review and sorry for the mini-novel, just want to let you all know where I stand. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I tweak._**

* * *

All I Want

Chapter One

Pouring rain taps the window, letting him know how nice of a day it's going to be. He was so tired of rain and wet shoes. Tired of walking to school and drenched before getting halfway there. He was just tired of Forks, Washington in general. His alarm had been beeping for over ten minutes, but he just couldn't seem to make it out of bed. Maybe he could convince Dad he was sick.

It wasn't like his dad wouldn't let him stay home, but lately it has been more than he should be faking. Charlie Swan, his father, was the Chief of police in Forks. He wasn't around for most of the time, which suited the seventeen year old just fine. He did manage to make it to his football games, though.

Knowing he would be bored no matter where he was, he decided that at least he would have at least someone to talk to at school. He got out of bed and brushed his teeth. He tried patting down his unkempt bronze hair, but seeing as how it is always useless to try, he couldn't help it. He jumped into the shower and when he was finished, he put on cologne and deodorant. Putting on some boxer briefs and jeans, he also wore a red UFC t-shirt and a black hoodie over it, and headed out the door. He ran quickly, hoping he could catch a buddy on the way there.

No one was driving by, so he walked there. Running into the Forks High School parking lot, he saw something shiny and new catch his eye. It was a '68 mustang. Black. Edward looked around, not seeing who it belonged to. Shrugging he went into the school. Knowing the way this school ran, he'd know whose car it was, where they got it and who they screwed over to get it, by the first step into school.

To his shock, he didn't see anyone annoyingly waiting for him when he stepped inside badgering him. Not that he was complaining, though. He hated how they sat waiting by the door, like puppies about to be praised. He was happy to have a moment to himself. He went to his locker, where a lot of commotion was happening near his lockers. There was yelling and cheering echoing through the halls.

He only had a few minutes before the bell rang, so he didn't even care what was going on. He grabbed his books for History in 2nd period. Right now, however, he had gym.

Shutting his locker, Jessica Stanley ran to him, and encircled her arm around his. "Oh my god, Edward! You won't even believe it! A girl just moved here, and me being the nice one around here, wanted to, you know, like, welcome her here. When I said, 'Hey, I'm Jess! Who are you?' She didn't say anything to me! _Me_! Then I told her about all of the cute boys here, _you_ included, and she actually told me she wasn't interested in those kinds of things!"

Edward zoned in and out when Jessica was talking to him. It was hard to stay in the conversation when she gets so ditzy. He did understand what she was getting at though. "Jess. I hate to break it to you, but not everyone has the same likes and dislikes as you. Who knows, she may be a lesbian or something."

"Oh my god! That's like, exactly what I said to her!" Edward cringed. He didn't mean it in a negative way, but with the small minded townfolk around here; it most likely how it went down. Jess continued, "She gave me a weird look and started putting her stuff in her locker and guess what she has in her backpack? Toys! Like, superheroes and airplanes! I tried helping with her stuff, and she flipped out when I touched her laptop! What a freak!"

Almost to the gym, Jessica looked around, confused. Looking at the time, she gasped and yelled that she was going to be late for science! Which was all the way across the high school. He rolled his eyes, and went into gym.

In gym, they mostly just sat there. There wasn't much to do today. The gym teacher went to the office to "grade papers" with a student that was his T.A. Coincidentally, the T.A. was Amanda Brown. One of the biggest sluts in school. He wouldn't be out of there for a while.

Bored, Edward grabbed his cell and started listening to music. "Edward! Come on! Let's go out back." A friend of his, James, nodded to the doors that lead outside. Edward sighed. He did need a hit, but didn't have any cash. Charlie wasn't exactly rolling in cash, and his job at Austin's Grocery didn't pay very much.

"Sure, man. Let me just grab my jacket." James nodded, and headed outside. Edward went into the locker room to grab his coat and quickly ran out to meet James. Leaning against the brick wall, James just started lighting the joint. He got a medical marijuana card for "asthma" and has the best shit around. When legalizing pot went through, James almost cried, mostly for happiness, but also that it didn't happen before he got his card. Edward sat next to him, and when James tried passing it to him, Edward shook his head.

"Nah. Maybe next time. Plus Charlie's off tonight. Don't want to risk it." James rolled his eyes.

"Fuck, man. It's just a little pot. You honestly think your dad hasn't done it? If it's that big of a fuckin' deal, go take a shower once you're done." Edward thought about it. He guessed he could take one before gym was over and right away when he got home. He nodded and grabbed the joint, inhaling hard. The smoke invaded his lungs, burning his throat. The taste was awful, but he supposed that if it tasted amazing like lollipops, everyone would use it.

Feeling lightheaded after finishing the joint, he looked around. He saw a girl sitting on the bleachers, looking upset. She was on her cellphone, talking to someone. She was angry, and when she got up, she moved lightning fast off of the bleachers. Edward shook his head, and looked to James, who had his eyes closed. He looked back to the bleachers, and back to James. He must not have seen it.

"James. Where the fuck did you get this shit? Is it laced with mushrooms or something?" Edward asked his friend, who was staring at the drizzle coming down. "No, it isn't. But remind me I need to try that soon. That sounds sick."

Edward thanked James and headed to the showers. He took a hot shower, making his high even more intense. He felt so far away. Like a balloon that broke free from a child's hand, and never coming down again. His head was swimming, so he hurriedly washed himself, and got dressed again.

When he walked out of the gym, the bell rang, ending class. Next was History, which was one of his favorite subjects. He was always interested in it since he was little. It could have been his dad always put it on for background noise and going to sleep with it on. Who knows?

He went into class, and saw a few of the guys talking to a girl. She must have been the new girl. She had a huge gray hoodie on and no makeup. She wasn't ugly, but it was hard to tell with her hair covering her eyes and the huge clothing. She looked ahead, not looking at them at all.

The guys, who were Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley, kept trying to get her attention. When Mike touched her hair however, she yanked her body away from him. The bell rang, Eric and Tyler started heading to their seats. Mike leaned in close and yelled loudly in her ear, "Holy shit! Everyone was right! What a _bitch_!" On the last word for emphasis, he threw all of her books from the desk across the floor, sending papers everywhere.

Mike picked one from the air, and started passing it around. Everyone who saw them started cracking up, and passing it on. When it got to Edward, he didn't want to look at it, but when he was thinking about passing it on, he noticed a tit. He opened it up and saw a female ogre in battle gear with one breast hanging out. It was written in some language he had never seen before. It was weird yes, however, it was a pretty impressive drawing. He passed it on, and saw her on her knees trying to pick up her papers and her books.

The teacher, Mrs. Benson came in and noticed the situation. "My dear. What happened?" The girl smiled, and shrugged. "Sorry Mrs. Benson. I can be such a klutz." She grabbed the last of them and sat back down.

Since Edward was in the back of the class, he wasn't able to see her face. The curtain of hair was still covering most of her face. He didn't even know her name, yet there was something about her...

The teacher forced her up in front of the class, where she bent her head back down further. All Edward could see was her long chestnut locks still. The teacher told everyone her name was Isabella Cullen. She moved here from Alaska. The girl was about to say something but Mrs. Benson motioned her to her seat before she could say. She sat down, and opened her book.

Starting on the kings and queens of Europe made everyone groan. Edward knew most of them already, so he was excited to be starting off with a good grade this quarter. Last quarter wasn't the best with Kennedy. He didn't get a bad grade because he didn't know about him, it was more that he was so bored always hearing this and that about him. If they bring him up again he will seriously go apeshit.

When the bell rang, everyone got out of their seats and started heading for the door. All except Jess and Mike. They were whispering together, and looking at Isabella.

Heading for the door, Edward didn't want to get involved with whatever childish thing those two dumbasses were planning on doing to her. His high was coming down now, and all he felt was guilt. The poor girl never had a chance...

He sat in his seat in Biology, the aisle seat. Since it was one of his best subjects, the teacher made him sit alone. Which he couldn't care less about. He was glad that he wouldn't be stuck with someone who didn't know what they were doing, or even worse, just sat there and did nothing.

The bell rang, and Mr. Banner was late as usual. Edward grabbed his notebook, and when he put it on his desk, Mr. Banner walked into class with Isabella. He pointed to his seat, which was the only one empty. He heard snickers and oohing around him. When she walked to her seat, she finally lifted her head up to find the seat.

Edward couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful. She had brown eyes, a color he had never seen before. It was a caramel color, and they were gorgeous, yet a little frightening. Her alabaster skin was flawless, and he had never seen someone so hot, not give a fuck about their appearance before. When she got to the seat, she stilled. She turned her eyes to him, which at first was shock, then anger. Goosebumps were starting to cover his body. Edwards's heart was pounding loudly, but he couldn't decipher if it was the surprise of her beauty or that stare...

Swallowing audibly, she timidly sat down at the one closest to the windows. Her arms crossed, and she was digging into her skin. Mr. Banner didn't notice the exchange, and Edward never noticed Mr. Banner was still talking. "Well, I hope you can keep up to Edward here, Isabella. Edward has won the science fair for the past three years."

Edward almost threw his head against the desk. Edward knew learning came easy to him, but did they really have to make a big deal of it? Why bring that up?

Isabella looked like she tried to smile, but looked more like a grimace. "It's Bella, Mr. Banner. Thank you for letting me know his accomplishments. I'm sure I will be able to manage." When Mr. Banner turned to go back to the front of the class, she quickly got up and opened the window. When Edward gave her a questioning look, she quickly looked away.

Throughout Biology, his body was feeling antsy. As if there was something horrible about to happen. It felt on fire, and his palms were sweaty. He dropped his pencil near her leg, and went to grab it. When he moved closer, he could smell her shampoo. It was the most amazing scent he had ever smelled. It was vanilla and very fruity. He smelled a lot of girl's perfume, but this was perfect. Quickly, he went back to looking at the notes on the board, hoping she didn't notice he was down there a second longer than he should've.

Mr. Banner let them have a few minutes before class got out to talk. Edward looked at her and saw her clench and unclench her fist over and over. She was staring out of the window, but other than that, she didn't move at all. Noticing the little drawings in the corner of her notebook, he noticed one was a deer. A very realistic drawing of a deer. He leaned in close and asked, " I saw the Ogre in History too. Are you an artist or something?"

Mildly shocked, she turned to face him. Seeing excitement flash in her eyes for a moment, it quickly morphed into something else. He couldn't place it, and all that kept popping in his head was hurt? She slammed her hand on the desk hard and covered her drawing. "No."

Suddenly, the bell rang and she quickly got up and left. When he grabbed his books off of the desk, Mike, and Eric who were in the class came up next to him, speaking loudly. "Hey, Ed. That sucks you got to sit next to her! Does she stink? I bet you she stinks! Did she try to get all up on your cock?" Mike was proud of himself once he saw Eric's reaction. Eric was nodding his head and laughing hysterically.

Edward didn't want to be a pussy, but how did she exactly deserve to be the town outcast immediately? She didn't seem that horrible. Shy, maybe. A little nerdy? Yes, but who wasn't to some degree? Even Angela, who was the sweetest girl in school fell into a geek classification yet she was very popular...

"Mike, quit acting like a fucker. She didn't do any of that! Come on, let's get to lunch," Edward said annoyed. Mike gave Edward a strange look, but kept quiet. Eric started talking about the upcoming dance. He wanted to ask a sophomore, named Lauren.

They laughed and patted him on the back. "Yeah... Good luck with that..." Edward smirked at him. Eric held his chest, feigningly hurt. "Are you kidding me? She will seriously be begging me once she realizes who I am!" Edward, who grabbed his lunch tray and sat down, ruffled his hair condescendingly. He bit into his overcooked and cold pizza, looking around. He saw Jess and Lauren, who were making their way to their table.

Instead of making it to Edward's table, they went a few further down. Bella's back was to them, and they took their trays and dumped them on her. They must have had this in mind before they got there, because all they had on their trays were liquids of some kind. Bella was covered, and she stood up and faced them.

Grabbing some excess liquid from her hair, she quickly rubbed it in their faces. The girls shrieked loudly, and since there were two against one, they started kicking and pulling her hair. Bella fell to the ground, and the girls kept kicking with their high heels on. The girls were kicking her anywhere they could, but when they smashed their high heels into her, they screamed in pain, making them angrier.

Everyone was cheering on the girls, except Angela. She looked disgusted. Hoping someone would jump in, he searched the crowd. Even the teachers weren't getting up. Before he realized what he was doing, he jumped to his feet and grabbed Jessica and Lauren. He roughly pulled them away, muttering, "Stupid cunts..." under his breath. The girls were still trying to get out of his grasp to notice.

He forcefully put them on a bench outside of the cafeteria. They didn't have a hair out of place, yet he had never seen them as ugly as they were in that moment. Jess pouted and whimpered, sounding like a mutt. "I-I have never been so s-s-scared in my la-la-life!" Jessica wailed, as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Edward.

Edward, shocked, couldn't say anything. Jessica's hot tears soaked his shirt, and he could see her makeup ruining his hoodie. "Did you see Edward? Did you? She almost got up! Who knows what that weirdo would have done to us! We could have been in the hospital! I probably need to! Look at my poor shoes and feet!" Crying in earnest now, Lauren was crying now as well. Edward untangled Jessica from him and sat her back down.

"It seemed to me, you girls were able to hold your own just fine in there," Edward said.

"You really think so?" Lauren was giving Edward a sly smile. He grimaced at them, not realizing the way it sounded was more impressed and less scolding. The girls brightened at that and giggled.

Realizing that it wasn't going to get through to them, he shut up. He noticed the door open, and Bella came through. She didn't look at anyone, and immediately walked by them. She went to the girl's bathroom, and Jessica and Lauren waved at Edward and said, "Thanks for saving us Edward," and went back into the cafeteria, with a much more confident strut than they had before.

Having a moment to himself, he couldn't even explain why he gave a fuck. He would have done that for anyone, yet why did it have to happen to her? He didn't even know her, but when this happened to a freshman last month, he didn't get up and throw two people out of the room.

Walking to the bathroom, he pounded on the door lightly. "Bella? Isabella? Are you alright? Do you need a nurse?" He heard the water turn off, but didn't hear her. Edward put his ear next to the door. He hoped she would've answered, but since she didn't, he decided yelling would be better. "Bella! Do you need the nurse? Bella!"

Bella called out, "Fine. I'm fine. Thanks anyway..." Edward rubbed his face, not knowing if he should leave. With the kind of ass beating she took, she needed to see the nurse. Fuck it, if she doesn't want it, then who is he to force it? He'd be pissed if someone forced him to go to the nurse. Knowing when to leave, he decided to grab an apple and head to his next class.

The next couple of hours were uneventful. Mostly all that people talked about was how awesome Jess and Lauren were. All the guys were now talking about asking them out again. They seemed to have forgotten all of the flaws that made them break up with the girls in the first place. Edward grimaced, thinking of all the guys Jess and Lauren dated. _Thank god I wasn't one of them. I'd rather become a priest than put my cock anywhere near the girls at this school._

After the bell rang, he breathed a sigh of relief. Only one more hour left and then he could go home. He swithced his books in his locker, when Mike came and punched him in the arm. Annoyed, he slammed his locker and ignored Mike's attempts at getting his attention. Walking to English, he caught the end of Mike's idea. "So I was thinking we could go there tonight, to catch that movie. All the guys are pitching in. So how about it?"

He never did understand how no matter the situation, Mike could always make it sound like a nervous date. "I Can't. I am working tonight. Maybe some other time," Edward said as he waved to Angela who was making her way to English as well. Mike looked crestfallen, and mumbled his bye and walked to his own class.

"Hey Angela. Did you finish the book?" Angela smiled with a slight color on her cheeks. Angela was one of his best friends. They played together since kindergarten.

"Yes. Did you? How did you like the ending?" Edward slung his arm around her and they walked into class. "Yeah I finished it. The ending was my favorite, I couldn't put it down. I stayed up until three reading it. I was pissed I was up so late," Edward said.

"I finished it the other day. I had the same problem too; I was so upset that I stayed up so late!" Angela looked upset, which made Edward laugh. "So, you're telling me that you are upset that you had to stay up late on a _weekend_ to finish a book that didn't need to be read until Monday?" Angela looked sheepish, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you after class, Ang. Do you need a ride?" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Edward. I would love a ride in your imaginary car. Do _you_ want a ride, Edward? You know, you could just ask me the normal way you know..." Edward pouted and looked at her with sad eyes. "But Angy, you love to give me rides. What about your christianly duties?"

Angela slapped his arm and sat in her seat. Huffing, she grabbed her books out of her backpack. "Fine. I will give you a ride, and there are no "christianly duties", besides being faithful, going to church, and loving one another." Angela always hated when he used that against her. The worst was when he convinced her that her duty was to jump from a bridge with him. They jumped from the bridge into a shallow stream, resulting in Edward's broken arm and a belt from her dad.

Edward winked at her, and the bell rang. He looked around and noticed next to his seat was the new girl again. She looked fine. Not a hair out of place. Her light makeup was flawless, and he couldn't see any bruises.

Debating if he should ask how she's doing, he grabbed his own books out. He didn't want to embarrass her, so he decided to just let it lie. Nothing happened throughout class, just reviewing the book. When the bell rang, Bella got up quickly and made her way out of the class before anyone else. Angela and Edward walked out to her car, a grey bug she got for her birthday last year.

They drove to his house, parking in front. "What time do you have to work tonight?" Checking her mirrors, she grabbed her lip gloss and applied some. Edward looked at her pouting lips, and slowly moved closer, kissing her. She didn't stop him, but a few seconds later, they both broke out in giggles. She slapped his arm and shoved him away.

"Edward! We talked about this! Everytime we've tried, it hasn't worked! You are cute, but not my type. I thought we weren't going to do this anymore..." Edward smiled, but inside he was pissed. Not at her, but at himself. He didn't like her like that, and while it sounded like a good idea a few months ago, he knew how fucking shitty it was. They had no chemistry, no desire, and while she was adorable, he thought of her only as a sister.

"I know. Sorry. I just keep thinking that the more we try, it'll work. Just promise me we'll bite the bullet if it came to me touching any of the skanks at Forks, alright?" She laughed and nodded. "Deal", Angela said.

Edward hated the idea of corrupting innocent Angela, but he hated the idea of fucking Jessica or any of the other girls more. There had to be better out there than the fake, nasty bitches of Forks. He knew the first chance they got they'd find a way to trap him or something. He just had to hold out for another year, when he could leave this god-forsaken place and go to college in Texas, or California, or Florida. Somewhere warm and not as rainy.

"I need to work... now, actually. Fuck, I'm sorry. Could you take me there? If I'm late again this week Mrs. Weaver is going to sack me," Edward said. "Might as well. Better than going home to help Mother with the kids. So, Edward… what do you think of the new girl?" Angela started the car, and headed for the only grocery store in town.

* * *

**A.N.- Please let me know what you think! Hate it? Love it? Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hello! Got it finished earlier than I thought! Hopefully this will count as an earlier Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/ whatever gift! LoL. In case I don't post before the holidays, Have a great Holiday everyone!**

**You guys made me seriously try hard to pump out another chapter! When I read a review you have no idea how excited I get! I honestly do appreciate the reviews everyone! On that note, I did respond to every single review, but I don't know if it got to you or not. You can let me know if you didn't, and I'll make sure to PM you a thank you. I thought I was doing it right, but then I noticed something that didn't make sense, so hopefully starting this chapter I'll just PM or something. Anyways... ;) **

**I hope you like this one. I had to change it a few dozen times and if I did it again, I would have had to chuck the whole thing. So hopefully you'll enjoy. Let me know. I am hoping this isn't going to go too angsty... but yeah, I don't want pure fluff either you know? Hopefully there will be a good balance... Enjoy! 8)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just tweak.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Thank you so much Angie. I promise I'll make it up to you. Let's hang out soon." He slammed the door before she could reply and went into the employee entrance. Quickly throwing on his apron, he punched in. He ran outside and rounded up some stray carts on the property.

When the carts were corralled inside, he went to the cashier station, and took over for Candace. There were four workers who Edward has ever worked with; Jonah, Candace, Beatrice and Lewis. Usually he worked with Jonah or Lewis, since the girls were mothers who needed to put dinner on the table in the evenings.

Jonah was there, already bagging a customer's groceries. Edward started scanning the next customer's items. "Ed. We got Mrs. Mathiss in aisle eight headed this way," Jonah said. Jonah was a good guy. He worked here as much as he could since his mom had gotten cancer. He is basically raising himself and his four other brothers and sister, all under eight years old. He is a senior this year, and would probably never get out of this town.

Edward looked to where Jonah jutted his chin and noticed her immediately. In her late 80's, she was pretty mobile. She was a nice lady, but since she has a hard time with her groceries, she usually asks one of the staff to help her bring them home.

"Hello boys. How is your father, Edward? Did he get the brownies I made for them?" Mrs. Mathiss asked in her gravelly voice. Edward started scanning her groceries. "He's fine. I am sure he got them since he hasn't needed to grab any sweets for the house, Mrs. Mathiss. Do you need anything else today?" Edward asked sweetly.

"No, thank you. Oh, wait. Yes, I do need something. I was wondering if someone could help me home with my groceries. There is a dollar tip in it for you if you can help me." She winked at them, making the guys laugh.

"Well if that's the case, how could we turn that down? Sure, I'll take you Ma'am. Let me just tell my boss," Edward said with a wink back. He went and grabbed his coat, and went to Mrs. Weaver. He told her about Mrs. Mathiss, and asked if he bring her groceries to her house. She nodded, and continued counting money. Going back to the register, he waited for her to fish out her keys from her overly large purse and grabbed her shopping bags. He put the groceries in the trunk and opened the passenger side for her, then got in as well.

It was a comfortable silence, when half way there, she asked him about his classes. Once they got there, he grabbed her groceries, and waited for her to unlock the door, then proceeded to put the groceries where she wanted them to go.

Once he was finished, he said goodbye and went to the door. Grabbing his keys, he checked the time on his cell. He was only gone for about fifteen minutes. It wouldn't be too long to walk back. It usually took about fifteen minutes or so. When he looked up, he saw Mrs. Mathiss digging in her purse. "Wait, dear. Let me get you your dollar. I had it around here somewhere..."

"Don't worry about it. I need to head back, but just give it to me when I see you again, alright? Have a nice night, Mrs. Mathiss," Edward said dismissively. She smiled up at him, and nodded. "That is a great idea Edward! I'll be back soon and I'll give it to you then! Goodnight Edward. Thank you," Mrs Mathiss patted his hand.

Edward ran to the sidewalk and smiled to himself. She was funny. Every time she has ever asked anyone to help with their groceries, she told them she'd pay them a dollar. Every time, she doesn't. She easily owes him more than a hundred dollars if he were to actually call her out on it. He wouldn't even bother, but that is why Jonah is more annoyed when he sees her. He needs that money and every time she doesn't pay him, he gets bitterer about it.

The nights were getting chillier. It was late November, and the roads were getting slicker. The trees passed by in a blur, and before he knew it, he was back to the same boring life and boring job he was stuck at. He was close to saving up for a car, but it'll take at least another few months to get the money. By that point, winter will be halfway over, and if the cold didn't freeze off his balls by then, he would have to count his lucky stars.

* * *

The next day, school was typical. Everyday it seemed was the same. The new girl was the only new and interesting thing in his life, which wasn't saying much…

When Friday came around, Edward had to work until nine, and then he was going to head out to Ben's party. He didn't really know Ben that much, and he really wasn't much of a partier, however, it was looking pretty enticing since his other option was to go home and make a late dinner for Charlie, then proceeded by an exciting night of staring at his ceiling.

The rumors were that Ben's parents were out for the whole weekend and that it will keep on going until Sunday. Edward laughed, and even though it would be epic, it would be highly unlikely.

It was almost time for Edward's shift to be over. The time dragged on and on… making him more irritable by the second. Jonah wasn't working, since he had to bring his sister into the ER. She apparently got hit pretty badly with the flu. The person filling in was Lewis.

He was in his early forties, balding, and had bad teeth. He has ten children and won't pay child support and thinks every woman in Forks was dying for a piece of him. Edward had no idea why the Manager, Mrs. Weaver, let him stick around. He has had at least ten sexual harassment complaints from the customers this year, and all he can "handle" is bagging groceries.

A nice looking woman came into their aisle, putting her groceries up to be checked. Lewis sauntered up to her, and Edward wasn't quite sure if it was intentional, but he adjusted his junk, and rested against the divider. He was leering at her, making her shrink back further.

"Hey baby. Those melons are lookin' firm! Are those jugs that two for one sale that's goin' on around town I've been hearing about?" Lewis asked, pointing to her groceries, but clearly leering at her. The girl turned her head away, feeling completely uncomfortable. Edward gave him a dirty look and helped bag her items, so she could leave as fast as possible. He wasn't going to apologize for him, so he may as well help her leave.

When she walked out of the store, Edward couldn't take it anymore. "Lewis, get the fuck out of my sight before I tell Mrs. Weaver what you just did, and do some actual work. I wouldn't be surprised if that woman calls herself! Start by stocking the shelves in aisle six." He shoved a price tagger in his hands and turned away.

_What a fucking douche. People like him need to be neutered! _He didn't even know why he thought this time would be any different. Every time he worked with him it was the same. If there was one quality he could find in the guy was that he wasn't discriminatory. A fifteen year old, a middle aged mother, a drug addict… It was any woman that came into his sight really.

"You know, you ain't the boss of me. I can't stock the shelves, my back is fucked up because of my razor scooter accident five years ago," Lewis said angrily. Edward turned to him, and shoved him away.

"I honestly don't give a shit. Stay and get reported or leave and you may still have a job tonight. Choice is yours." With that, Lewis huffed away and went to stock. Edward let out a sigh, and sat on the conveyer belt reading an US Weekly for the third time cover to cover. He had twenty minutes left, and then he could finally leave.

He was just reading about how Boy Meets World is coming back on the air with new episodes called Girl Meets World when someone coughed next to him. He looked up and saw the new girl, Bella, with a large cart full of groceries. He jumped off of the belt and put the magazine back on the shelf. She smiled, and started putting her groceries on the belt. He bagged items once he checked them, trying to quickly get them done since Lewis wasn't there.

He noticed all of the items had were close to expiring. "Hey Bella. Are you doing anything for the weekend?" Bella looked at him, and shrugged. "I don't suppose I have much going on. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm almost ready to head out to Ben Cheney's party. How about you? Are you going there?" Edward asked. She was wearing a tight fitted shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans, revealing more of her figure than she had since he met her. She looked even more beautiful the more he saw her.

"Nah. I need to bring the groceries to my house, and then I am going to bed," Bella said lightly. He looked into her eyes, and noticed she didn't really look tired at all. She looked completely different from this morning. Her eyes when he met her were a caramel color, now they were a very dark brown. Did she buy colored contacts? He was a little too nervous to ask, so he just kept scanning her groceries. Tallying up the total, he told her the amount. She gave him her credit card, and he rang it through.

"Wow, you have a credit card? How did you talk your Mom and Dad into one of those?" Edward laughed. Bella smiled and shrugged. "Well I need one for expenses. My… father was in an accident and he is in a coma. That's why I'm here. To take care of him."

"So, you're alone in that huge house?" Bella put her card in her purse, and then helped Edward put her groceries in her cart.

"No. Well yes… at the moment. I lived with my Uncle before, and he wasn't able to leave his job just yet. He should be here any day though." She emphasized it loudly, as if she needed him to understand or something. Edward noticed her body was rigid, and he felt even more horrible if that was even possible. _Poor kid got the shit end of the stick._

"I'm sorry, Bella. That sucks. Are you sure you don't want to come to that party? I heard it isn't supposed to be horrible. I think it could be fun. Will you?" Bella looked mildly stunned, and laughed self-consciously. She crossed her arms over her chest, unintentionally making her cleavage more pronounced.

"You? Me? Going to a… party? I'm sorry it's not really my thing. Thanks for the offer?" She waved goodbye, and headed for the door. Edward smiled and shook his head_. Wow… turned down by the most unpopular girl in school. Not your best night, Edward. Not your best night…_

After work, Edward called his friends Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black and asked them if they wanted to come along. They were over at the Quileute reservation. Leah has been his best friend since they were in diapers. Jacob… well, he was basically the ride. Leah and Jacob were good friends, but Edward never got along with him. They were always competing and one-upping eachother.

They were going to pick him up any minute, so Edward left a quick message to his dad, telling him he's sleeping over at Mike's house tonight.

* * *

**A.N.- Let me know? Loved it? Hated it? Loved to hear about it! 8)**


End file.
